


Thirst for love

by elsanna_i_ship_it



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family, Incest, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsanna_i_ship_it/pseuds/elsanna_i_ship_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa's forbidden feelings for Anna tear her apart. DLDR. Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst for love

All these feelings  
Deep inside of me  
Tear me apart  
And away from you

I wish I could tell you  
Whisper in your ear  
Keep you in my arms  
And kiss your soft lips

But it's a fool's dream  
Do you feel the same  
Or do you push me away  
Saying never again

So I hide my feelings  
Keep them concealed  
I just enjoy your presence  
And extinguish my need


End file.
